


Lost Boys

by AFangirlFantasy, M_Emeline



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gay Sex, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFangirlFantasy/pseuds/AFangirlFantasy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Emeline/pseuds/M_Emeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In a time where imagination and love were like shooting stars, two boys whisper in the dark of a room."</p><p>   In 1904, Peter Pan steals more than just his shadow from the home of the Darling family. But all too soon, Peter and Wen are forced to part when Captain Hook’s plan comes to fruition. When Peter says goodbye to Wen, it’s for the last and final time. </p><p>   In 2004, Harry Dalton comes back to London and befriends a beautiful blue eyed boy named Louis. But Louis finds familiarities in Harry he can’t quite explain, and as they spend more time together, they are both forced to awaken memories and feelings they aren’t ready to address.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to M_Emeline for being you, and helping make this better than I could have ever hoped for! <3<3 And thank you to everyone who reads, it means so much to me! By the way, here's a link to pictures of how each character looks (at least in my eyes) in this story! Thanks!!
> 
> http://afangirlfantasy.tumblr.com/characters
> 
>  
> 
> ***I want to let everyone know that this is obviously a WIP, and I haven't updated in a while. With that being said, I've toyed with the idea of taking this fic down until I get back into writing it, but I'm just not sure. I am determined to finish this story at some point, but currently, that some point could be tomorrow or a year from now. I am so sorry, because I know the frustration in reading a story you really like, only to find it never updating. Hopefully I can make you all happy and finish it sooner rather than later!

**London, 1904**

 

         In a time where imagination and love were like shooting stars, two boys whisper in the dark of a room. A shadow has been returned to its rightful owner, while two younger siblings sleep silently in their beds. Inside this room they are protected from the plague of adulthood. Outside, bombs cascade through the night sky, creating a crescendo of gasps and screams. Hysteria covers the town, people run amok, but inside, inside the room they remain unaware of the world falling apart at the seams.  

 

“Wen, I can’t come back anymore, at least, not for a while.”

 

           His blue eyes are brighter than anything else in the room, and his shaking breath causes a panic to stir in the air. 

 

“Peter you’re being ridiculous. Michael and George would be gutted if you ever did that.”

 

           The second boy, sitting inches away from him on his bed, stares intensely with his green gaze. He watches as the other boy stands up from the bed and peers over at the two sleeping boys. 

 

“I’m not joking. You saw what it’s like outside...it’s no longer safe for me. You, Michael, and George need to leave as well. Your whole family needs to head to somewhere safer.”

 

           The boys pause as they feel the quake of another bomb crashing to the ground. As soon as the world is stable again, Wendall stands up from his bed.

 

“It’s not that bad!”

 

“Now who’s the one being ridiculous? There’s a war happening out there, and who knows where Hook could be right now. Think of your parents, your brothers. You need to keep them safe.”

 

“Even more of a reason that I don’t want you to leave. There are enemies attacking us. What if...what if…”

 

           Wendall’s voice waivers, unable to finish his thought. However, Peter doesn’t need to hear the rest to know what Wen is insinuating.

 

“To die, would be an awfully big adventure.”

 

“Don’t talk like that!”

 

           A tear forces its way down Wendall’s face, as he wraps his strong arms around Peter. 

 

“Wen, this world is not a safe place for me, let alone you. I have to leave, tonight.”

 

           Despite their best efforts, the truth finally sets in; fully aware that they can’t escape the fate that lies ahead of them. Peter exhales loudly, pulling away from Wendall’s grasp as he heads towards the windowsill. Wendall takes a step forward and calls out to him, hoping there is still a way to change what has already been decided.

 

“What if...what if I never see you again?”

 

           Peter turn his head around and gives Wendall a smirk. 

 

“You know that place between sleep and awake, the place where you can still remember dreaming? That’s where I’ll always love you. That’s where I’ll be waiting.”

 

           As Peter takes his last inhale, he closes his somber blue eyes and leaps out into the night.  Without a second guess, he directs his body ahead, and flies away from the only love that he has ever truly known. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I just want to let everyone know that Liam, Niall, and their Mom are English, so the way they are talking should be with an English accent. On the other hand, Harry has an American accent, although he still does use the term "mum" since he did live in the UK for 9 years and I imagine after all that time he wouldn't go changing what he calls her. Just a side note really! Enjoy!!

**London, 2004**

 

“Wake up you wanker, first day of school.” 

 

           Harry wakes up from a pillow to the face from his younger brother Liam. The household is in utter chaos as the first day of school arrives for the Dalton family. Harry, the eldest brother at seventeen years old, leans forward in bed and yawns loudly. Fifteen year old Liam has already run downstairs to make a cup of tea in the kitchen as their mom rushes to pack lunches. Niall, the youngest of the three boys at thirteen, is still happily sleeping in bed. 

 

“Is it really the first day?”

           Harry mumbles to himself as he pulls apart the blinds to see out the window. Despite being a warm September day, the clouds are still covered in an infinite expanse of grey. Harry pulls himself away from the window and stands up out of bed. From his room he can hear Liam and their mom downstairs discussing the purpose of school. He shakes his head and smirks, thinking what life would have been like if he had grown up here the majority of his life. 

 

“Harry, Niall! Wake up!”

 

           Their mom yells from downstairs. Harry leaves his room to wake up Niall, who still is sleeping sound. 

 

“Niall! Wake up, we’ve got to get going.”

 

           Finally, Harry pulls the covers off of Niall completely, which prompts Niall to awaken immediately. 

 

“Oi!”

 

“We have to go!”

 

“Ah shit, I’m late!”

 

           Niall runs to the bathroom as Harry heads back to his room to throw on some clothes. Liam runs back upstairs as well, and bangs on Harry’s door.

 

“Where’s my dark blue jumper?”

 

“You’re sweater? I don’t know.”

 

“Sweater? What kind of word is that? Swea-ter…”

 

“Could say the same about jump-ahhh.”

 

“Ah but you’re in our land now buddy, better get accustomed.”

 

           Liam walks back down to his room as Harry pulls his jacket on and heads downstairs. In the kitchen, his mom is still in her pajamas, her dark brown hair frizzy and untamed. She turns around as she hears Harry’s footsteps entering the room, they exchange smiles as she walks up to him and starts fixing up the edges to his private school’s blazer. 

 

“You’ve grown so much. You’re so handsome.”

 

“Mum, don’t…”

 

           Harry and his mom share the same emerald green eyes that neither of his brothers received. As Harry looks down upon his mom, she starts to tear as she stares back up at her son. Feeling uncomfortable, Harry takes a step back to try and alleviate the sudden feeling of claustrophobia.

 

“Come on Harry!”

 

           Harry hears Niall call to him from the living room where he and Liam are waiting to leave. Harry grabs his lunch and gives his mom a slight smile before walking away and joining his brothers.

 

                                                                       * *                                     *                                     *

 

           Feet against cobble stones, the three siblings walk side by side along the streets of Camden Town, London. Niall and Liam attempt to make helpful pointers along the way in case Harry were to walk the route alone. Having only been back for two weeks, it’s taking a while for Harry to remember the town, the buildings, and the faces. Today especially, he feels like a foreigner in a place that used to be home. 

 

“So Harry, think ya can remember that?”

 

           Harry nods instead of admitting that he wasn’t really listening, but his brothers give each other a look that say they know anyways. For a few more minutes none of them have anything else to say, but they soon reach Niall’s building, which gives them a reason to talk as they wave and say goodbye. After Niall walks away, Liam begins talking again.

 

“Look, I haven’t had a chance to really speak to you alone yet, but now that Niall is gone I feel like I can ask you this question. So uhh, why d’ya leave?”

 

           Harry looks into Liam’s eyes and wonders if there’s another question he’s really wanting to ask. After a second, he swallows and then responds. 

 

“You know why I left...Dad said that I would get better opportunities in the U.S.”

 

“Yeah well why didn’t he ask one of us? How come you were the only one getting this opportunity?”

 

           Harry stops walking, not sure if the conversation is worth continuing. Liam stops abruptly after Harry, and waits for him to say something, anything. 

 

“I’m not Dad, I can’t answer those questions for you. I don’t know why it was only me, and I don’t think I ever will.”

 

“Mum said the real reason was that you were seeing doctors in the states.”

 

“And what if I was? You’re gonna tell me you’re jealous of that?”

 

           The boys start walking again, closing the distance between them and the school. At Harry’s last comment, neither one says anything else until they begin to reach the parking lot. Finally, Liam breaks the silence with another question, one that Harry had been anticipating. 

 

“Harry...did ya meet her?”

 

           The air feels heavy around them. Harry takes a deep breath before he answers. 

 

“Yeah...yeah I did. But Liam, I swear I didn’t know.”

 

           Liam looks at his brother, studying his face, analyzing his expression. Finally, he breaks  eye contact and looks ahead at the doors of the school. 

 

“Yeah well, none of us did.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Good morning class. I have placed name cards on your assigned seats, the person that you are sitting next to will be your partner for the duration of this class.”

 

         Mrs. Cleary, a woman around the age of sixty with her greying hair pulled up into a bun,  waits as her students walk in around the room, looking for their personal name card. Harry finds his name and sits down in the chair just as another boy takes the desk next to him. His fated partner. The two boys put their bags away and turn to face each other.

 

“I don’t believe we’ve met before, I’m Louis.”

 

         Louis extends out a hand to Harry, as Harry takes it firmly within his own.

 

“I’m Harry.”

 

“Blimey! Nice accent, where ya from?”

 

“Is it that easy to tell? America.”

 

“Ya stick out a bit. That’s exciting though, being American. What brought ya across the pond?”

 

“I grew up here actually, left when I was nine to go to the U.S. with my Dad. Just got back home two weeks ago.”

 

“Wicked.”

 

         The boys exchange laughs as Mrs. Cleary begins teaching her lesson. Harry thinks to himself that fifty minutes could not go by any faster.

 

                                                           *                                   *                               *                               *                    

“Right so, shall I take it you don’t know where your next class is?”

 

         Louis pulls his bag over his shoulder, and waits as Harry gets his stuff together.

 

“Uhhh, I think it’s Math.”

 

“Yep...total American.”

 

“What?”

 

“Maths is this way.”

 

         Louis emphasizes heavily on the “s,” and then points down a hall. Harry’s crooked smile appears as he chuckles and follows next to Louis down the hall.  

 

“It’s funny because I remember moving to the U.S. and thinking that the way everyone spoke was strange. Now I’ve moved back and I feel the same way again.”

 

“Yeah that’s weird. What primary school d’ya go to when you were here?”

 

“Uhh, honestly I don’t really remember.”

 

         As they continue down the hall, Harry is reminded that so much of his early childhood has been seemingly erased from his mind. Sometimes he can recall a moment or image, but as of late it seems that the older he gets, the more he forgets.

 

“Well no matter, got you to Maths. Look, this might be kinda weird but take my number in case you need assistance to your next class or whatever.”

 

“Oh yeah that would be helpful actually. Thanks.”

 

         The boys swapped numbers before departing their separate ways. Harry spent the rest of his day in boredom as he listened to uninteresting information about what the rest of his classes are going to be about. Thankfully, he managed to avoid any major mishaps, and made it to the rest of his classes without any extra guidance. Once the day is over, he happily waits in the parking lot for Liam to arrive.

 

“So you survived I see.”

 

         Harry turns to the voice of his brother walking up from behind him.

 

“Yes, well I didn’t get eaten by the sharks.”

 

“Speaking of animals, d’ya see any fit birds?”

 

“Did I see any hotties? Ha, no. But uhm, I think I made a friend, which sounds like a strange thing to say at seventeen years old.”

 

“Yes it does. Does this friend seem transparent, can he walk through walls?”

 

         They laugh together as they begin their walk towards Niall’s school building.

 

“Ha, ha. Erm, no. Quite alive in fact. That’s typically how I like my friends, but I suppose you never know.”

 

“Whatever floats your boat. So the first day was alright? D’ya like it so far?”

 

“Honestly, yeah. I might not say the same by the end of the week, but today was good, so that must count for something.

 

“I’m sure mum will be glad to hear you liked it. She’s been worried about you transitioning and all.”

 

“Me?”

 

“Yeah, not sure what she’s so worried about. You managed just fine when you were living with our dad, can’t imagine moving back here being any worse than that.”

 

“Ha, yeah, well...let’s just say I wasn’t in a right state of mind back then anyways.”

 

         As the boys approach their youngest brother’s school, Liam wishes for more time to uncover the deeper issues. Growing up, the adults never talked about Harry after he left. Likely because children were around or that every time someone said Harry’s name their mom had a mental breakdown, but either way, it was never discussed. As Liam got older his mom slipped up and made comments towards the issue, but usually caught herself and changed the subject before they could delve any further. Liam always felt ostracized,  left out from the rest of the family, particularly from both his Dad and Harry. When Liam heard that Harry was coming back for the first time, he and Niall were unsure how to react. Harry, someone who was their big brother, a person that helped build forts and create imaginary worlds with, a person who used to tell them everything...had suddenly vanished. Now, years later, he was finally going to return? Why? Why now? Why at all? As Niall walks towards them on the sidewalk, Liam feels his emotions begin to take over, so he walks away abruptly before he losing his cool.

 

“Liam?”

 

         Niall and Harry say at the same time. Even as they question him, Liam continues walking away.

                                                                            *                               *                               *                               *

“So did ya have a good first day?”

 

         Niall and Harry sat down with their mom at the dinner table, still unsure as to where Liam randomly went off too. As they tried to remain unconcerned by the earlier event, Harry responds to his mom’s questions while putting food on his plate.

 

“It was good.”

 

“Did you make any friends?”

 

         His mom was beaming, and then suddenly, started shaking her hands frantically.

 

“Sorry! Sorry, I know you’re seventeen now. I probably shouldn’t ask it like that!”

 

“Hah, Mum it’s okay. Yes, I guess you could say I made a friend.”

 

“Oh, what’s their name?”

 

“Louis...I don’t know his last name, I didn’t quite catch it.”

 

“Oh well, good for you. Glad you’re fitting right in.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

         Just as Harry is going to change the subject onto Niall, the front door opens suddenly. Through the door walks Liam, looking as cheery and normal as can be. All three at the table sit in confusion, until Niall calls out to Liam who begins walking through to the kitchen to sit down and eat.

 

“Where d’ya run off too?”

 

“Forgot something back at the school, didn’t want to have to drag you lot back with me. Thanks for dinner mum.”

 

“Oh, you’re welcome.”

 

         After dinner, Niall washes and puts away the dishes while their mom sits down to watch the news on the television. Liam goes off to his room to do whatever Liam does in his spare time, and Harry decides that it’s as good a time as any to take a shower. After a long day, his body feels ready for a washing. As he takes off his khaki pants and unbuttons his school shirt, he is reminded of a time when he was eight years old and just coming back from his first day of year three.

 

         Back then, Harry’s teacher had assigned him to be class buddy for the new student with ashy blonde hair and bright blue eyes, and who hadn’t looked happy one bit. Harry tried cheering him up by introducing him to all of the other students, telling him about the school and all the cool things they get to do, even telling lame jokes...but nothing worked. The student remained inexplicably sad throughout most of the day, and Harry was left feeling defeated for not being able to make that change. However, during their end of the day snack time, Harry noticed that the student hadn’t brought anything to eat, and used this opportunity as his final attempt at friendship. Without saying a word, Harry grabbed the banana that was meant for his own snack, and placed it on top of the student’s desk. Finally, Harry’s selflessness lead to the child smiling brighter than Harry knew was possibly, and he went home that day feeling triumphant for making a new best friend.  

 

         At seventeen, Harry can hardly remember what the child looks like let alone his name, but the recollection of this memory is enough for Harry to feel something he hasn’t felt in a while. He smiles to himself and then continues to take his briefs off, grabbing a towel and heading for his long awaited shower.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Tuesday morning Liam and Harry drop off Niall and begin their conversation about school as if neither one of them is aware of their underlying emotions. Unfortunately, both are conscious that something is going on with one another. Liam desires to know more about Harry’s past, but worries about pushing his brother too far too soon. Harry senses that Liam feels unsure about him, but doesn’t want to pry because he knows it will lead to a bin full of conversations he’s simply not ready to have yet. Knowingly, both carry on as normal and pretend that everything is okay for now.

 

“Honestly Harry, do you think we could be musicians that never have to go to school again because we’ll be too busy travelling the world and fucking the ladies? Just be rich and uneducated.”

 

“Ha, well in order for that to happen you’d have to have some sort of talent. So no, I think it’s safe to assume that it’s probably not going to occur.”

 

“Oi, that hurt. I’m absolutely gutted.” 

 

           The brothers laugh as the banter between them streams effortlessly. And while Harry knows that it can’t last forever, he appreciates the times he’s able to have it at all. As they approach the school, they wave goodbye and depart down separate hallways. Another day of school begins, and Harry is somewhat excited. 

 

                                                           *                         *                                     *                                     *

“First day d’ya well?”

 

           Louis’ blue eyes seem extra bright as the sun in the classroom shines through the windows and upon his face. Without reason, Harry’s body shivers as he looks into them. Ignoring the reaction, Harry responds to Louis’ question.

 

“Yeah it did. But no one was quite as fun to sit next to as you.”

 

           Louis chuckles. 

 

“That’s rubbish.”

 

“It’s true. Although, you were also the only person I really talked to yesterday, so I’m not sure if it really counts.”

 

“Ahh, so you had no one to compare me to.”

 

“Yes, but I imagine I still would have thought you were the most entertaining.”

 

           Louis smiles in a way that makes Harry’s heart thump frantically. He clutches his chest, and tries his best to ignore another sudden impulse. What is happening, he thinks to himself?

 

“Ay, are you doing anything tonight by any chance?”

 

“Me? Nothing. Why?”

 

           Louis begins to part his lips to answer Harry’s question when Mrs. Cleary turns the lights off from the front of the class. This motion signifies that the lecture is starting and all students are required to be quiet. For the next fifty minutes, the boys try their best to keep their eyes forward, pretending to care about the history of ancient civilizations. 

           In truth, the period is spent by Harry continuously questioning why his body is reacting to Louis in such a way. Everytime he finally gets to calm down, he catches Louis sneaking side glances at him that make his insides flutter like a million psychotic butterflies. Louis on the other hand is watching Harry, analyzing every inch of his smooth complexion, his small dimple, and his electric green eyes. With each part he scans over, Louis also wonders why it all seems so strangely familiar to him. 

 

“Alright class, you may leave. Don’t forget to do the homework that is due tomorrow!”

 

           The boys pack up their belongings and walk out of class side by side. Louis begins talking to pick up the conversation where they left off from before. 

 

“So as I was saying, I don’t know if you have ever been, but there’s this cool little shop in town that is having a sale on all of their items. I’m not typically much of a shopper, but I heard this place has the best stuff. You think ya might be interested in coming along?”

 

“Yeah why not? I just have to tell my brother that I won’t be walking home with him. Mind meeting up outside by the telephone pole in the parking lot?”

 

“Right, sounds good.”

 

           Louis walks towards his next class while Harry enters inside the doors for Math. Another fifty minutes are spent fretting over Louis’ indescribable smile, and why Harry is even thinking of it in the first place. Once class is over and Harry is free again, he tries finding Liam throughout the halls. He even searches for him between his next couple of classes, but each time without success. Once the last bell rings, Harry heads outside to the pole to wait for Louis and his brother. While waiting, Harry checks his phone to see if he has any texts or missed calls. Nothing.

 

“Oi, mate.”

 

           Liam bumps into his brother, purposefully trying to catch him off guard. 

 

“Hey, I was looking for you today.”

 

“Oh yeah, what about?”

 

           Before Harry could respond a third member walked into their group.

 

“Hey, Harry.”

 

“Oh Louis! Great! Louis this is my brother, Liam, this is Louis.”

 

           The two guys greet each other with handshakes. 

 

“Liam, I was trying to tell you that Louis and I were going to go to this shop in town today after school. Just wanted to let you know that you can walk home without me.”

 

“You going to be able to make it back on your own?”

 

           Harry pondered this for a moment, since in total truth, he had not yet fully remembered how to get to his house. Trying to walk home from a new location would also add to his confusion, making it almost impossible for Harry to do it alone. 

 

“I can walk him home if he wants me to. I know every street like the back of my hand.”

 

           Louis countered before Harry could make up an answer. Liam smiles and responds back to Louis.

 

“Well I guess that settles it. You boys have fun now.”

 

           Liam waves goodbye at the two of them as he heads to pick up Niall. Louis and Harry wait a second as they watch him go, before Louis takes the initiative and walks a different direction away from the school. Harry follows suit, trying to keep in mind landmarks to help him remember this path. 

 

“So is Liam your only sibling?”

 

“No, I have another younger brother, Niall. He’s over at the younger years building. Do you have any siblings too?”

 

“No, I always wished I did. My family thought one was enough I reckon.”

 

           As Louis says these words, Harry deciphers that there’s more to his story than what’s being said. But Harry doesn’t want his first friend to think he’s prying, so he lets his own questions pass, and goes to a more lighter subject. 

 

“So what does this store sell?”

 

“I can’t say I really know. I’ve heard people talk about buying awesome items there, but all the stuff seems to be so different from the next. There’s no exact way to describe it.”

 

           The boys continue walking into town, Harry on the left with Louis on his right. With the two boys next to each other, it’s clear to see their physical differences. Louis is shorter, but his body is more built, whereas Harry is taller but lean. While their appearances are seemingly different, when they stand next to each other, they in fact, complement one another's attributes. 

 

“Are we almost there yet?”

 

“Yeah, actually, it’s right over here.”

 

           Louis pulls the door open for Harry in front of a store called, “The Lost and Found.” As the boys enter, they immediately gasp together in wonder. The inside of the store’s four walls are covered in every item imaginable, from ceiling to floor. Harry walks forward with his eyes wide and mouth ajar, listening as he hears laughter and the sound of a train set choo-ing around the floor. Louis too looks around in amazement, gazing at ships in a bottle, porcelain dolls, and hundreds of small token items. 

 

“Lou, this is incredible.”

 

           Harry pulls himself out of his wonderstruck when he realizes he has unconsciously given Louis a nickname. He stares back at him to apologize, but Louis already has his hands up in defense and is chuckling. 

 

“Don’t worry about it! Kinda like it. And yeah, this is pretty impeccable.”

 

“Do you mind if I wander off to have a look at everything?”

 

“Well of course not! That’s what I brought you here for, isn’t it? I hope you find something that really catches your eye.”

 

“Same to you.”

 

           The boys smile before walking in opposite directions towards different aisles and creations. Harry finds himself in a section that displays things such as, “mermaid shells,” “fairy dust,” and “magic beans,” to name a few.  He questions the validity of the products, but shakes his head and laughs when he realizes he’s naive for even questioning it at all. Further down the aisle, he stumbles upon a section related to ships and pirates. Among the various items, he finds a rusted silver telescope that strangely piques his interest. He picks it up and playfully puts the smallest circle to his eye. With his left hand holding the part by his face, and his right hand holding the larger end, he pulls the telescope open and starts scanning the room. Unintentionally, his telescope lands it’s gaze upon Louis, who seems to be looking right back at him with a horribly judgmental face. Harry giggles while pulling it down and quickly closes the telescope.

 

“D’ya feel like a real pirate scanning the room before? And let me guess, you’re trying to find buried treasure as well?”

 

           Louis teases Harry as they come back together in front of the store.

 

“Ha, sure am. Bet you’re really jealous of me now.”

 

“Am I being that obvious?”

 

           Louis smirks mischievously. 

 

“Alright then, since you’re so quick to judge what I have, let’s see what you’ve got.”

 

           Louis opens up his clenched fist to show Harry a small rusted thimble. As Harry continues to peer down at Louis’ item, they both move over to get in the line to purchase their items. 

 

“You’re laughing at my telescope and that’s what you’ve picked? Looks a bit random.”

 

“Yeah well it kind of stood out to me. I don’t know...”

 

“I mean, it’s totally cool. If you like it, who cares what anybody else thinks? Mine leads to bury treasure and all, but if a thimble does it for you, then I say go for it!”

 

“Coming from the person I just judged previously.”

 

“Hey, I ain’t got no shame. I got my telescope, I got my pride, what else could a man need?”

 

“Maybe a good bj?”

 

           Louis and Harry burst out laughing, so much so that other customers begin looking over in their direction. The boys try to contain their laughter, but the more they try to fight it, the harder it became to suppress. After they manage to make it through the line to buy their items, they rush outside to escape the eyes of curious onlookers. As their breathing stables again, Louis takes the moment to talk first. 

 

“So Harry, was it worth the trip?”

 

“Yes, I think it was. Thanks for showing me this place.”

 

“No problem. Now that I’ve seen it I can say that I thoroughly approve.”

 

           Harry nods and then waits a couple seconds before changing the subject. 

 

“By the way, why did you ask me to come with you? Being that I’m new and all…”

 

“We’ve all been new at some point or another. You seemed like you’d be fun to go with, so I asked. Plain and simple.”

 

“Yeah well, second day of school and you’re still the only person who has talked to me thus far.”

 

           Harry in his embarrassment, looks off into the distance, while Louis is blindsided by the honesty. A couple more seconds pass before Louis turns his head to look up into Harry’s face, seeing a hint of sadness that he knows all too well. 

 

“Harry, our school is full of stupid assholes, just like the rest of this world honestly. There are only a handful of good-natured people, and most of the time, it’s not easy trying to find them in the crowd.”

 

           Harry smiles at his candidness, and bends down with his mouth pressed up against Louis' neck to ensure that the next couple of words that are about to release from his lips can only be heard through Louis’ ears.

 

“Well lucky for me I’ve already found one.”

 

           Instantly, Louis’ heart cracks... and while it’s only a small bit, it’s enough to feel something that wasn’t there before. 

  
  


 


	5. Chapter 5

            The sky above their town has taken on shades of pink and orange, as dark blue clouds slowly swirl across the horizon. As the boys walk together, streetlights flicker on to light the path they are taking back to Harry’s home. While the town is lively, filled with the sounds of passing cars and conversations, the two of them are quiet. Both feel this weight in their hearts that they can’t understand, and both are not sure how the other one will feel about these feelings.

 

“Your street is going to be the next one to the left, do you want me to walk you all the way or leave you here?”

           

            Louis finally breaks the ice. He stops walking and licks his bottom lip after his voice calls out into the cool night air. Harry follows by slowing his feet to a halt, taking only a second to respond to Louis’ question.

 

“Uhm, do you mind walking me all the way?”

 

            Louis smiles slightly, trying not to show his happiness in hearing that answer. Harry looks into Louis’ eyes but then quickly looks back down on the ground, afraid that looking for longer than a second will mean something he’s not sure he can admit.

 

“Right. Well, you’re gonna have to learn where you live eventually.”

 

“You mean you don’t like being my GPS?”

 

“Are you asking me if I like telling people what to do? Because the answer is obviously yes.”

 

            The boys start laughing together, walking closer towards one another as the sidewalk narrows.

 

“Haha, makes sense. You do seem to have this mature air about you.”

 

“Probably because I have a bigger dick.”

 

            Louis grabs his cock, while Harry’s eyes widen and his eyebrows raise in hilarious surprise.

 

“I mean I haven’t seen it, but I think I might beg to differ.”

 

“Haha, well I guess we’ll have to see about that.”

 

            The two boys' faces flush, turning their cheeks into a rosy pink color. Louis quickly changes the subject, hoping to ignore his slightly sexual comment.

 

“Right, haha. But I am actually older than you, literally.”

 

“What are you like seven months older than me, which somehow means you’re superior?”

 

“Whether it’s seven minutes or seven months, I’ll always be superior. But in quite the seriousness, I’m actually nineteen.”

 

            Harry’s mouth drops open and he stops in place with a wonderstruck expression.

 

“Nineteen! You’re two years older than me!”

 

“Yep.”

 

            Harry starts moving again to catch up with Louis who continues to walk.

 

“Then shouldn’t you have graduated already?”

 

“Yeah, should’ve. Well let’s see, I got held back in year one, just cause they thought I wasn’t ready to move on yet. Can’t really blame them, I was a royal twit and I hated school. Then in year eight I got held back again, but between you and me, I think it’s cause the teacher wanted to keep me longer.”

           

            Louis gives Harry a wink, joking about his teacher wanting him, but underneath Harry’s smile he feels somehow upset by the comment. Pushing that aside, Harry jokes back to keep the conversation going.

 

“So you’re saying that your teacher held you back to fondle your balls?”

 

“Bahah, yeah! Let’s go with that!”

 

            As Louis continues to cackle over the joke, Harry wonders about what the real truth is. Unfortunately, before he gets a chance to ask further, he looks up to find that they have arrived to his home.

 

“Well, I got you here safe, so you can let your brother know that.”

 

“Louis, are you going to be alright walking back in the dark?”

 

            Louis bursts out laughing again, despite Harry being genuinely concerned.

 

“Yeah, I think I can manage.”

 

“Okay. Oh, and uhm, thank you for bringing me today. Thank you really for just asking me to do anything.”

 

            Harry rubs his right hand in his hair as he speaks, fidgeting with nerves as he tells Louis the truth. Louis’ quiet at first, but soon smiles wide at Harry, looking into his eyes longer than he had all night.

 

“It’s no problem. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t have any fun.”

 

“Glad I didn’t disappoint.”

 

            Harry walks towards his door, and then turns around to wave good bye to Louis. Louis returns the wave, and then waits until Harry goes inside before he begins his walk home. While Louis would’ve never told Harry, Louis’ home is actually twenty minutes back towards the shop they were at earlier. In truth though, Louis doesn’t mind, he could use a long walk after hanging out with a Harry. For one, he needs the time to figure out what has physically and mentally come over him, and two, he needs to release all the pent up tension just from standing next to Harry who smells like a warm summer night, and looks like the sun.  If Louis had to breathe in Harry’s tantalizing smell any longer, he might not have been able to walk away at all.


	6. Chapter 6

            The rest of the first school week went by uneventfully. Liam and Harry dropped Niall off at school, Harry talked to Louis during class, Harry spent the rest of the school day doodling on his notes, Liam and Harry picked Niall up from school, and then they all went home to eat. And oddly enough, every conversation Harry has tried to have has been the most basic small talk that could possibly ever exist. He tried to talk to Liam, but Liam changed the subject. He tried to talk to Louis, but Louis kept finding a reason to stop talking. Everyone seems on the defense, and Harry’s not quite sure why that is.

 

                                                *                      *                      *                      *

 

            Saturday morning Harry wakes up tangled in his purple bed sheets, feeling rested after getting the chance to sleep in. He sits his body up in bed, rubs his eyes, and pulls his blankets off to reveal his uncovered body. Harry’s never been one to sleep with clothes on. He stands up out of bed and pulls his black boxer briefs up onto his body, then he opens his door to head over into the bathroom. Mindlessly he brushes his teeth, still waiting for his body to full waken. As he rinses water within his mouth, and bends over to spit it into the sink, Niall walks into the bathroom unaware that Harry is in there.

 

“Oi shit, sorry Harry.”

 

“That’s okay. I’m done anyways.”

 

“Cool.”

 

            Harry and Niall switch places, Niall in front of the sink while Harry by the doorway.

 

“Niall?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You know you can ask me anything, right?”

 

            Niall’s head cocks to the side in confusion.

 

“What makes you say that?”

 

“Well… I know that you and Liam were in the dark about a lot of stuff, and I just want you to know that I’ll tell you whatever you want to hear.”

 

“Harry...you’re always going to be my brother no matter what’s happened to you. I don’t care where you’ve been or what you’ve been up to, I’m just glad you’re back home.”

 

            Harry smiles and the two brothers go in for a hug, squeezing tightly to let them know they really love one another.

 

“Alright, well I’m going down to eat. Have fun doing whatever you need to do.”

 

“Oh yeah, brushing my teeth is so exciting.”

 

            Harry laughs as he walks down the hall and down the stairs, entering into the kitchen where Liam and their mom are sitting.

 

“Morning, love.”

 

“Morning, Mum.”

 

            Liam gives Harry a nod but doesn’t say anything to him. Harry tries hard not to think too much into it, grabbing a bowl of cereal to distract himself from dwelling.

 

“Boys, I’ve got to head out today, grab some food, buy some things. Do any of you have any plans today as well?”

 

            Liam responds to their mom while he stands up to put his empty bowl in the kitchen sink.

 

“Yeah mum, I’ll be out today.”

 

“Alright…”

 

            Niall thumps down the stairs and responds to his mom’s question after Liam.

 

“I’ll be out too. The boys want to play footie in the park.”

 

“Oh, great! Have fun darling!”

 

            After he talks, Niall grabs cereal and sits down to eat next to Harry. Harry’s mom turns to look at him, wondering whether she should ask if he has plans or not, but he senses what she’s thinking and responds without her question.

 

“I’ll be out too. I’m gonna go check out the town. Try and remember some things.”

 

            She warmly smiles back at Harry, glad he is trying to go out and do something instead of staying inside all day.

 

“Good. Right, well I’m off! See you loves later.”

 

                                    *                      *                      *                      *

 

            Within an hour of Harry’s mom leaving, Niall and Liam leave as well. With no one in the house Harry takes his time in the shower, letting the hot soapy liquid descent like a waterfall from his smooth skin. After fifteen minutes he shuts the knob off and gets out, drying his bare body with a towel as the cold air encompasses him and forces goosebumps to appear on his chest and arms. Once he’s dried off, he leaves the towel on the floor and walks naked to his bedroom. Inside, he puts on blue boxer briefs, dark jeans, an army green t-shirt, and a black jacket.

 

            Once he’s ready, Harry steps out into the cool September air, taking in the fresh smell of laundry from another house, and observing the passing grey clouds as he walks humbly below them. Harry pulls at the edges of his hood to bring it over his head, and fits his hands inside the pockets of his jacket to keep them warm. Walking on the same streets alone feels different from the other night with Louis. While Harry is trying to remember his way back to town, the roads and paths just don’t feel completely familiar to him. Too stubborn to admit defeat, Harry continues on winding and curving sidewalks for another twenty minutes, hoping that at some point something begins to look recognizable.

 

            Another five minutes down a random road with buildings and houses that look too expensive to even look at, Harry finally starts to panic. It’s official he thinks, he’s lost. He stops himself to get a good look at his surroundings, but staring at them harder doesn’t help him find his way. He finally decides it’s probably time to phone Liam or Niall, but when he reaches for his back pocket, he realizes he left his phone back home on his nightstand. Shit. As Harry stands in frustration, someone peering out their living room window from across the street, hurries to put their shoes on and run outside.

 

“Harry!?”

 

            Looking around, Harry tries to find the voice that spoke to him, when Louis suddenly comes into view. Harry notices as Louis gets closer that he has on grey sweatpants, a white t-shirt, and blue toms on his feet. He doesn’t appear to have been waking on the street.

 

“Louis? Man am I glad to see you! Where the fuck am I?”

 

“Haha, this is where I live. You’re a bit lost, aren’t ya?”

 

            Louis pats Harry on the back in amusement.

 

“You have no idea. I was trying to head to town and everything just stopped looking familiar. I’m not even sure how I managed to end up here.”

 

“Yeah it is really strange...but also lucky for you!”

 

            Instantly, a drop of rain glides through the air and lands upon Harry’s cheek. The two boys look at each other and then up at the sky, right as a loud crash of thunder consumes the town.

 

“Louis, I -”

 

“Why don’t we finish talking inside my house?”

 

            Harry nods and follows behind Louis across the street, just as the rain starts to pour heavily from the clouds. Up the front stairs, the two boys walk through the door and inside Louis’ home. Immediately, Harry looks around in amazement at the elegantly and elaborately decorated home. Crystal chandeliers hang from the high vaulted ceilings, and paintings that capture nature and naked women decorate the walls. Everything says expensive, and looks as if it’s never been touched.

 

“Wow.”

 

“Yeah, it’s whatever.”

 

            Louis kicks his shoes off and starts walking up the front entrance stairs, Harry does the same and feels his feet press into the softest carpet he’s ever touched. Since Louis doesn’t seem all that amused, Harry decides to keep his opinion to himself. As they go up the stairs, Harry follows Louis through a door that takes them into a dark blue decorated room.

 

“Your room is so drastically different from the whole rest of the house. Everything is light and bright, while your room is...well, not.”

 

            Louis plummets down onto his bed, while Harry stays standing.

 

“You can sit. And glad you noticed, that was my intention.”

 

            Harry sits down on the side edge of the bed.

 

“Thanks for letting me in, but uhm...is anyone home?”

 

“No, they are out, probably gallivanting in the Bahamas or something exotic like that.”

 

            Harry doesn’t sense a good vibe from Louis as he talks about his family, but he’s too curious to stop asking questions.

 

“That sounds nice. What kind of job do they have?”

 

“Long story short, they both have rich families that they mooch off of instead of getting any kind of real job. They are carefree, ‘no responsibilities’ kind of people.”

 

            Harry lays back on the bed so that he is lying next to Louis.

 

“So basically, they travel all over the world and leave you behind to fend for yourself.”

 

“Basically.”

 

            They are quite for a moment, the only sound that can be heard is their lungs breathing in and out simultaneously. Harry was initially thinking that he was going to wait for Louis to change the subject, but then he is reminded about the lack of conversation they had the past few days.

 

“Lou? Uhh, sorry, Louis.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You seemed really distant this week after we went to the shop. I’m sure I’m overthinking things, but I was just wondering if there was something I said or had done to upset you.”

 

            Louis places pressure on his arms to push himself up into a sitting position, turning his body so that he is facing Harry while he remains lying down.

 

“Harry, no. I promise you did nothing of the sort. I just...I just have been going through some stuff. Sorry to make it seem as if you were the cause of it.”

 

            As Louis says these words, he thinks to himself that in truth, it is Harry that has been making him go crazy. But he can’t really say that, not now at least.

 

“Okay, I was just wondering because you seemed like you were trying to avoid me a bit.”

 

“Yeah, don’t take it personally. I was avoiding everyone.”

 

            They look at each other and smile, and while Harry is still lying down, Louis notices that the bottom edge of Harry’s army green shirt is lifted slightly. Louis tries to focus his eyes elsewhere, but they gravitate back like a magnetic force is pulling him against his will. His blue eyes scan over the small amount of skin that is visible where Harry’s hip and v-line are, just above his pants. Louis’ heart drums loudly, and his mouth starts to water as his thoughts take him to an alternate world where he could be sucking on that part of Harry’s skin. Louis closes his eyes, trying to get the images he pulled up out of his head, when suddenly...he sees an image of Harry in an old-fashioned white button up shirt, standing on a tree branch laughing at him below.

 

“Ahh!”

           

            Harry sits up confused and nervous.

 

“What happened, are you alright?!”

 

“Yeah, uhh, I uhh, I’m fine.”

 

            The image goes away as quickly as it came, but Louis’ brain still feels a sharp pinch of pain. What the bloody hell was that, he thinks.

 

“Are you sure? You yelled pretty loud.”

 

“I’m good, honest.”

 

“Okay.”

           

            Harry reaches out his right hand to touch Louis’, hoping to comfort him with the small gesture. However, as soon as Harry’s fingers slide across Louis’, Harry feels a surge of nerves that make him pull back his hand only seconds after the move. Louis doesn’t move or say anything in response, which only makes Harry feel worse. In a blink of an eye Harry feels hot, too hot, and his hands are sweaty so he hides them under his butt. While for different reasons, both of the boys are humorously panicking on the inside about one another, without trying to let it show.

 

“Harry, do you want to do something?”

           

            Louis needs a distraction. Harry’s mind jumps to something sexual, and he tries to reel himself back in.

 

“Like what?”

 

“Let’s go for a walk.”

 

“Louis, it’s raining, remember?”

 

“A little water never hurt no one. Besides, I have an umbrella. Two in fact.”

 

“Wow, you have two? How fortunate you must be!”

 

            Harry chuckles as Louis rolls his eyes.

 

“Alright, let’s get on with it.”

 

            Louis changes his clothes quickly to jeans, a light blue shirt, and a black jacket as well. Once he’s all dressed, Harry and Louis head out the door and start walking down the street.

 

“So where are we going?”

 

            Harry asks curiously.

 

“The town, isn’t that where you initially were trying to go?”

 

“Yeah, I was. Why how far is it from here?”

 

“Honestly, five minutes give or take.”

 

“Wait... if your house is so close, why did you walk me home the other night? I was completely out of the way.”

 

“You wouldn’t have known how to get home if I didn’t go with you.”

 

“Yeah, but still…”

 

“It’s fine. It didn’t bother me. But yes, coming from your house, if you go straight for like twenty minutes and then take a right, you get to town. If you take a left you get to the street that leads to my house.”

 

“Ahh, that sounds pretty easy in fact.”

 

“Not too bad. So where was it that you were trying to go in town?”

 

“Honestly, I was just trying to get a look around. See if I could remember some things.”

 

            Louis looks up questioningly at Harry. He remembers that he asked Harry what primary school he went to, and he said he didn’t know. Thinking about that now, he wonders how that could be.

 

“Yeah, you mentioned you didn’t remember what primary school you went to… something happen to you?”

 

            Harry worries that Louis’ catching on too much, so he takes a deep breath trying to relax himself so that he can answer Louis as nonchalantly as possible.

 

“No, just that my doctors put me on these pills that make my memory a bit fizzy. Side effects and shit.”

 

“That sucks mate.”

 

“Yeah. Long story short, because of that I have forgotten some things, like what the primary school I went to was called. So no, there wasn’t one place I wanted to go to, just kinda looking around.”

 

            Feeling bad for having asked, Louis follows Harry’s plan with changing the subject.

 

“Well how about this...I’ll take you to a different place in town every other day or so, and slowly you can try getting acquainted with the area, while also trying to hopefully remember some of it.”

 

“You’d want to do that for me?”

 

            Louis grins at Harry, excited that he’s interested in the idea.

 

“Yeah, and I think it’d be something fun to do. So… since this is my plan and all, why don’t we go to ‘Dandy’s Candy’ today, as our first stop? Every child in this town has gotten their candy from there at some point, I reckon you must’ve too.”

 

            Chuckling at the name, Harry nods his head in agreement.

 

“Well, why not?”


	7. Chapter 7

            The dark night sky is clear as they walk out of the store and head to Harry’s home, but the sidewalks and roads are still soaked from the rain. With everything drenched in water, all the streetlights and car lights reflect, making the town light up a little brighter than usual. Harry turns to look at Louis, and is undeniably swept up in his blazing blue eyes, but Harry knows that it isn’t just the watered cobblestones that are making Louis’ eyes shine to him.

 

“I can’t believe Dandy is still working there! That man has to be nearing ninety!”

 

“I can’t believe that Dandy gave us like a pound of extra candy for free.”

 

            Louis smirks and decides to keep going along with the pattern of conversation.

 

“I can’t believe that you don’t like sour gummies!”

 

            Biting the bottom of his lip, Harry responds less animated, however, more appreciative towards Louis.

 

“I can’t believe you paid for my candy.”

 

“Are you still upset over that?”

 

“You didn’t have to.”

 

“Well I wanted to, so stop being such a shit or I’m gonna eat all your candy too!”

 

            Louis jokingly reaches out for Harry’s bag of candy, as Harry swiftly pulls it away and laughs. But just as Louis tries to reach again for the bag, his feet get tangled together, leading him to pushing Harry up against the side of a building. Louis’ hands are on either side of Harry’s torso, closely bracing Harry whose back is up against the wall. The boys freeze in place, faces centimeters apart, and both breathing heavily from the fall.

 

“Lou.”

 

            Harry breathes Louis’ name quietly into the small space between their lips. Louis can feel Harry’s warm breath on his face after saying his name, which makes him swallow hard. Louis’ body reacts on it’s own, inching closer towards Harry’s pink lips. Harry stays still, afraid that if he moves the moment could be ruined.   

 

_Bzzzzz. Bzzzzz._

 

            The boys’ bodies stay in place as their eyes follow down to the buzzing noise in Louis’ pocket. When Louis looks back up at Harry, Harry smiles just wide enough that his dimple is apparent. Louis’ confused at first, but then Harry moves his body and talks.

 

“Is that your phone, or are you just excited to me?”

 

            Louis chuckles and backs up to give Harry room as he straightens himself out.  

 

“Cheesy one liners always give me a good laugh.”

 

“Glad I could be of service.”

 

            When Louis looks down at his phone, and then up again at Harry, he inhales quickly at the sudden way Harry is watching him. His eyes are focused and confident, and his eyebrows are raised in a way that is suggestive and sexy. Once Harry has Louis’ attention, he licks the side of his mouth and smirks like the cockiest motherfucker Louis’ ever met. This change in character is intoxicating to Louis, and he wants to shove Harry up against the wall again and give him what he’s asking for...but Louis doesn’t. Instead, he smiles as if it doesn’t phase him one ounce, and turns his body so that he can start slowly walking ahead. While Harry is slightly hurt, for Louis, this was the hardest decision he’s ever had to make in his entire life.

 

                                    *                      *                      *                      *

 

“Oh love, you’re home!”

           

            Harry’s mom is sitting in the living room when he gets home. She’s already in her pajamas, hair in a bun, and cuddled up on the couch with a book.

 

“Hi mum.”

 

            She pats at the empty plush cushion next to her, signaling for him to sit down. Kicking his shoes off, Harry happily goes to sit down next his mom.

 

“How was your day? Running errands and all.”

 

“It was fine. How was yours love?”

 

“Good, sort of.”

 

“Something wrong?”

 

“No, no. Just, just wish I remembered this all more.”

 

            Harry’s mom puts the book on the side coffee table, and sits so she’s giving him her full attention.

 

“I know this has been a bit hard on you, I can’t imagine what you’re going through. But I want you to know that everything your Father and I did was for the best.”

 

“I know...I know.”

 

            His mom starts rubbing his back, and brushing her slender fingers through his hair.

 

“You probably don’t remember, but you are so much better now.”

 

            Harry moves his elbows onto his knees, and rests his head in his hands, while keeping his face turned to his mom.

 

“Was I really that bad?”

 

            She looks into his eyes, wondering if it’s worth digging up what’s already been buried, but she sees Harry’s earnest need to know and finally gives in.

 

“Not at first, you know. You’d be talking and make a slip of a name, or talk about someone who didn’t exist. We just thought that was a phase, kid stuff. You always had a wild imagination, but then, it was as if it got the best of you. You couldn’t tell what was reality or fantasy. Your Father said he’d heard of specialists who were good at taking care of this sort of thing in America, and well...the rest is history.”

 

“Did you know I would be gone so long?”

 

            She starts tearing up as she relinquishes the truth.

 

“I didn’t want you to leave at all. First it was only supposed to be two weeks, then it was a month. After a while there were all these excuses and there was nothing I could do.”

 

            As Harry reaches in to give his mom a hug, he hears footsteps walking up behind him. He looks up from their embrace, and sees Liam coming over with bloodshot eyes. Liam takes a seat on the floor next to Harry, and jumps into their conversation.

 

“You know, why couldn’t you have just told me and Niall?”

           

            Liam looks right at their mom as he says this.

 

“Because what could I say? Your Father has basically kidnapped your brother, no I don’t know when he’s coming back, no I don’t know where they are. You two would have been even more of a mess if I had lead you in believing Harry was coming back soon, like your Father did to me.”

           

            Harry and Liam give each other an understanding, and apologetic look.

 

“Liam...I didn’t want to be there. For a while I cried all night long, screaming that I wanted to go back. But once he met Dr. Kisbey it was all over from there. I didn’t see it too, never realized that he had been using my issues to get closer to her.”

 

            Harry’s mom puts her face in her hands, while Liam asks another question in regards to the matter. Liam knows it will hurt his mom to hear more, but he needs to know.

 

“Harry...why did you even come back after all this time?”

 

            Harry looks at his mom first, before looking down at his hands and answering the question.

 

“Honestly...I walked in on them. I don’t know how it took so long for me to find out, but once I saw it, it all made sense to me. I had an epiphany. I told him I was going back home, and that I wanted nothing to do with him. So I did.”

 

            Liam wipes a tear from his eyes as he moves over to comfort their mom. Harry gives Liam a pat on the back, and then gets up from the couch and heads to his room. Remembering was hard to do, it physically hurt to think about the past, it felt like he was always running into a mental wall. But Harry hopes that what he said will give Liam the peace of mind that he so clearly has been needing. They all haven’t been a family together for so long, but after tonight, just maybe they could really be great again.

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

            Harry walks into class on Monday morning, sitting down in his seat before Louis arrives. He’s tired, having spent the majority of his Sunday playing footie with his brothers. As Louis strolls in just before the bell, another older male follows behind him into the class and shuts the door. Louis takes his seat next to Harry, and after giving each other a nod, they look up at the man along with their other classmates, wondering who he is.

 

“Hello all, Mrs. Cleary is unfortunately ill and will be out for the rest of the week. I am going to be your sub, and my name is Mr. Kooh.”

 

            Mr. Kooh smiles at the class despite no one giving him any real sort of attention or recognition. The students sit like zombies, just waiting for the class to be over. The only person in the class who isn’t completely bored out of their mind is Louis, because sitting next to Harry after their close call Saturday is giving him heart palpitations. Louis spent his Sunday trying to decipher the random and confusing moment of Harry laughing on a tree branch that inserted itself into his memory. In addition, when he wasn’t freaking out over that, he was reliving every second of their almost kiss, especially watching Harry’s cocky face teasing him on. But was it all in his head, or did Harry really seem like he wanted it? No…Louis thinks. There’s no fucking way that would, or could, ever happen.

 

“Louis…”

           

            Louis pulls himself from his thoughts and whips his head to Harry who whispers his name.

 

“Huh?”

 

“I’m fucking bored.”

 

            Louis nods in agreement and then looks down on the desk to the notebook Harry is shoving into his hand. Scribbled upon the perfectly lined pages Harry writes “HI.” Smirking, Louis takes his pencil and writes, “oops.” Harry cocks his head, and then writes, “why oops?”

            Louis lifts his pencil and answers Harry’s question with, “b/c sub looking at us.” Harry and Louis look up from the notebook to see the sub, Mr. Kooh, sternly fixated on them. He holds his gaze for a while, which makes the two of them feel beyond uncomfortable, before he turns his head back around to write something on the board. Thankfully, the bell rings for class to be over and Harry and Louis pack up their belongings quickly to get out of there.

 

“Something up that guys arse, yeah?”

           

            Louis spits out just as they exit the class and walk down the halls.

 

“Clearly he was not amused.”

 

“Not at all.”

 

            Louis sounds annoyed and his face lays serious, it’s apparent that he is going to let that sub’s attitude bother him for the rest of the day. While Harry wasn’t happy initially either, he has something more exciting to think about instead, so he quickly changes the topic.

 

“Anyways… I was just wondering if we were doing anything today after school?”

 

            Trying to think back, but Louis can’t remember making definite plans with Harry for today.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Oh, uhm, never mind.”

           

            Harry shakes it off quickly, suddenly seeming embarrassed.

 

“Harry, what is it?”

 

            He waits a couple seconds, staring at Louis and trying to make him give in to letting it go. When he doesn’t, Harry rolls his eyes and exhales dramatically.

 

“Saturday you said you would show me a different place in town every couple of days. It’s not a big deal if you don’t want to anymore, I was just asking if we were going to someplace today, but it’s okay. Forget I said anything.”

 

            Louis hits his right palm to the center of his forehead, expressing how shocked he is at forgetting.

 

“Shit you’re right! No, no, I want to take you! Yes, today I will take you someplace after school.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

            Harry asks in a way that sounds like he’s genuinely worried he’s bothering Louis, or as if he is asking for a lot.

 

“Yes, stop! I’m rather excited to do it.”

 

“Really?!”

 

            In two seconds Harry’s face changes from worrisome, to wholeheartedly ecstatic.

 

“Yes, really. Do you want to invite Liam and Niall?”

 

“No…I uhh, I want it to be just the two of us. It’s really nice of you to ask though! I just spent all day yesterday with them, so it will be nice to be with just you.”

 

            As Harry speaks, Louis can hear how apprehensive he is in admitting he wants to spend time alone with Louis. However, hearing how nervous he is makes Louis’ heart melt into a large pool of unattainable emotions. He even feels weak in the knees just watching Harry fidget his hands through his hair.

 

“Cool, yeah I already know where I am going to take you.”

 

“Where?”

 

“I’m not telling. You’ll find out when we get there. And besides, even if I told you, you wouldn’t know anyway.”

 

            Harry chuckles.

 

“I can’t argue that.”

 

“Do you want to meet up by the pole?”

 

“Sounds good.”

 

            The boys wave goodbye as Harry goes into Maths and Louis goes down to his class.  

 

*                                  *                                  *                                  *

 

            Within another class, Louis sits with his head leaning against his hands, watching the time pass in the slowest of manners. As he starts counting the seconds, because the minutes take too long, his mind feels a sharp pain as an image surfaces in front of his eyes. He’s standing next to Harry, Liam, and Niall, and they are listening to the sound of a ticking clock. Except moments later, Louis’ eyes focus on the object that the ticking is emanating from, and it’s not a clock, no not a clock at all.

 

*                                  *                                  *                                  *

 

“Harry! You ready to go home?”

            Liam comes up behind Harry and starts fake punching him and laughing.

“Oh no! Better be careful around you!”

            Harry puts his hands up in surrender in a snarky way. Liam decides to change his plan of action, and goes in for messing Harry’s hair up, which he knows he hates.

“Liam, don’t be so such a twat.”

            Laughing, Liam counts it as a victory and then stands next to Harry, waiting for him to start moving.

“You ready?”

“Oh right, sorry, I’m gonna go with Lou to town again.”

“Lou?”

            Liam cocks his head.

“Sorry, Louis. Yeah, he told me to wait by the pole.”

“I saw Louis leave school earlier.”

“You did?”

            Now Harry is the one cocking his head in confusion. Louis left? But he was fine earlier? Maybe he didn’t want to go to town with him after all.

“Yeah, I saw him leaving as I was coming back from a wee. He didn’t look good at all.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve seen mum and Niall sick a lot, but I’ve never seen them as pale as Louis looked earlier. White as a ghost.”

            Taking it all in, Harry contemplates his choices. He could go to town still by himself, although it wasn’t the town he really wanted to spend time with today. He could go home, although he has no homework and it’s beautiful out. Or…or he could go to Louis’ house and see if he’s alright. But would that be weird? No, no way. He’s just a friend checking up on his other friend, especially when that friend’s parents are probably not around to care or help him. Okay, it’s settled, he thinks, he’s going to go to his house.

“Liam, I think I’m gonna-”

“Go, check up on him? Don’t worry, I’d do the same if I were you too.”

“You sure you don’t think it’s a bit weird?”

“I mean, do I think two guys hanging out is weird? No. Do I think one guy being sick and the other one is so worried that if he doesn’t check up on him he too might be sick is weird? Ehh, maybe. But hey, good luck!”

            Liam is smiling at Harry the same way their mom smiles at the boys when she’s proud of them for something.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Don’t worry about it. Oh, and fix your hair.”

“Huh?”

            Walking up to him, Liam starts brushing his hands through Harry’s hair, trying to make it look a little better.

“Why did I need to fix my hair?”

“Just cause he’s sick, doesn’t mean you can’t still look good.”

            And with that, Liam gives Harry a wink and a thumbs up, and walks down towards Niall’s building. Harry stands dumbstruck for a while, wondering why Liam was speaking in riddles, and then sighs and begins his walk to Louis’ house. As he’s walking, he keeps thinking about Liam and Louis. Liam, could he have been suggesting Harry likes Louis? Was that why he winked? Was that why he fixed his hair? But…but how could Harry like Louis? I mean, he is really sarcastic, though it’s hilarious, and he’s paid for his things even when Harry didn’t want him too, even though he liked it. He’s got that funny fringe, although his hair looks so good, and his tiny hands, yet they feel so soft, oh and his silly smile, but…but he’s so beautiful.

            Fuck, Harry thinks, I like Louis. Is it really that surprising though, he wonders? He’s been feeling jittery every time he’s around him, and whatever that was that happened Saturday had Harry having an explicit wet dream later that night. He can’t deny he’s been feeling a hunger for Louis, he can’t deny he may have even been a little flirty with him. But I mean, look at him, Harry talks quietly to himself. He’s fucking beautiful. How could I not be attracted to someone like him?

            A couple more minutes pass as Harry tries to settle his ignited nerves. He’s surprised he even made it to Louis’ house without getting lost, but he kept Louis’ directions in mind from Saturday. He walks towards the house, taking a deep breath before walking up the stairs and ringing the door bell. Quickly, he looks at his reflection in the window and tries to fix his hair like Liam had before.

“Hello?”

            When the door opens, it’s not Louis that Harry sees, but an elderly woman with grey hair and tan skin. She looks Hispanic, far from Louis’ features, so Harry’s not sure if they are related or not. Could this be his mom?

“Yeah, uh, hi. I’m Harry. I was wondering if Louis was home?”

            The woman nods her head and moves aside so that Harry can enter the home. He awkwardly goes in, then takes his shoes off before hurrying up the stairs to Louis’ room. The door is shut, so Harry knocks before entering.

“Lou?”

            When he walks in, Louis is asleep in his bed, curled up in fetal position. He doesn’t look terribly pale thankfully, so Harry walks over and sits on the side of the bed that Louis is facing. Harry smiles as he examines Louis closer, thinking that even when he’s sick he looks handsome. As Harry is looking, he sees that Louis’ forehead is sweating so he gets up and goes into the bathroom to wet a towel. When he comes back toward Louis, he tries to quietly place the towel on Louis’ head, but Louis stirs from the sudden feeling and wakes up anyways. Louis squints his eyes, and looks up confused at Harry.

“Harry? Why you here?”

“Well, I heard you went home sick so I came to check on you. Didn’t realize your mum would be home.”

            Louis smirks and uses his arms to push his body in the upright position.

“Cosette is our cleaner.”

“Oh thank god.”

            Exhaling loudly, Harry chuckles and sits back on the bed.

“Have you had your eyes checked lately?”

“Why?”

“Because there’s no way you thought a little Italian woman was me mum and have perfect vision.”

            Despite looking ill, Louis is still full of his jokes. Harry’s glad though, because it makes it seem that Louis is feeling better. Plus, he gets to see Louis smile again.

“I don’t know, I thought you guys had some similarities.”

“None.”

“But like-”

“Nope.”

“Not even-”

“Nothing.”

“Despite feeling ill, you seem to be rather sassy today.”

“It’s cause of you love, you must have the miracle touch.”

            As Louis says “love,” Harry’s heart practically bursts from his chest. His eyebrows raise in sudden surprise, but then shift to a more seductive look.

“Well, should we test out that theory?”

            Louis’ breath hitches as Harry licks his lips teasingly.

“And how do you suppose we go about that?”

“You tell me, your idea.”

            The boys’ eyes are locked in on each other, and unconsciously, both of their heads begin leaning forward without any control to stop.

“Seeing as it’s the miracle touch, you probably should put your hands on me.”

            Harry’s expression shows surprise again, as well as intrigue at Louis’ proposal.

“And where would you like me to put them, _love_?”

            Harry emphasizes love to mimic the way Louis said it before as their lips are centimeters apart. Louis feels Harry’s breath tingle his skin with each word he says, and it makes Louis bite his bottom lip in a way that nearly forces Harry to pounce on him and straddle him. They are both starting to breath heavier, testing the line between friends and something else, when Louis tries talking.

“I…I-”

            Before Louis could finish his thought, there’s a knock on the door that forces them to pull away. Within seconds, Cosette opens the door, unknowingly interrupting their heated moment.

“Louis, I apologize, but your mum is on the phone. She’d like to speak with you.”

            Louis sighs, allowing his face to show his disinterest in wanting to speak with his mother. Cosette looks genuinely apologetic for even knocking on his door, much less telling him that information. She waits a couple of awkward seconds, while Louis gets up and heads out of his room with her tailing behind him. Harry just sits, his mind swimming in the smell of Louis and the feeling of his breath warm against his mouth. He smiles to himself as his fingers play with his bottom lip, wondering if he and Louis will get to pick up where they left off.

 


	9. Chapter 9

            To Harry’s dismay, nothing continues. Louis comes back into the room with an annoyed expression plastered on his face, and tells Harry that he wants to walk him home. Even though Louis hadn’t been feeling well earlier, Harry doesn’t question it because it’s pretty obvious Louis’ mind is made up either way. Now that Harry is aware of his own feelings though, it’s hard trying to keep his desires locked up. Louis looks and smells like heaven, and Harry just wants to be consumed it in.

“Lou, you alright?”

            Louis is walking slightly ahead of Harry down a random sidewalk, his hands are in his black jacket pockets, and his head is looking down at the ground.

“Yeah.”

            Looking to his right, Harry sees a small park that they are about to pass, so he grabs Louis’ hand and drags him over to the nearest bench. Louis’s confused and tries to initially fight back.

“What are you doing?”

“Let’s sit. I don’t want to go home yet, and you look like you could use a talk.”

            Louis let’s Harry pull him towards the bench, their hands heating up likes flames from being bound together.

“Harry, that’s nice of you, but I don’t feel like talking.”

“You don’t have to. I’ll talk, you just have to promise you’ll listen.”

            They sit down on the bench, Harry pulls his hand away, and Louis looks at him skeptically before giving in.

“I promise.”

            The way Louis says those words makes Harry’s heart race uncontrollably. When he smiles at Louis, his smile is just a touch crooked, which makes Louis want to kiss him in the worst way. There is so much tension between the two of them that Harry has to take a deep breath or he feels he’ll suffocate. When he starts to calm, he looks away from Louis and focuses on his own fidgeting fingers resting in between his legs.

“When I was younger I had a lot of issues with my parents too. I wasn’t a bad kid or anything like that, I just… I was different. I don’t think my issues are anything like what you and your parents are going through, but I just want you to know that we all suffer from something inside. We all have our own demons that come in all shapes and sizes, and the more you try to ignore them, the more they tend to grow. I used to carry a lot of hate inside me, and eventually that was what I became. Once you go that far down, you rarely come back. So I just want you to know, that you shouldn’t let whatever is bothering you eat you up, that I’m here to talk whenever you need me, if you want to of course.”

            Each word stabs Louis like a knife. He knows it’s true, he’s known for a long time that it isn’t healthy to leave it inside. But the way Harry says it makes it sound authentic, genuine, like Harry actually cares about Louis and his problems. For a split second he likes that thought, Harry trying to comfort and care for him, but then Louis shakes it from his mind. Never going to happen.

“Sorry about your parents. You’re right, I know you are. It’s just that for a long time no one’s really cared about me and how I’m feeling.”

“I do.”

            Those words cause Louis more pain than all the ones before. Is Harry trying to make him more unsure? Is he trying to mess with him while he’s down?

“You don’t have to say that to make me feel better. I don’t want your pity.”

            Harry skims his fingers over Louis’ hand again, trying to show that he means what he says.

“I’m not. I’m being honest, I care about your feelings Lou. I’m not going to push you to tell me everything that’s ever happened to you today, but I hope one day you’ll trust me enough to be open with me.”

            His green eyes pierce through Louis, shining bright against all the darkness in his own head.

“Harry, will you one day tell me about what happened with your parents?”

“How about this? When you are ready to tell me about your family, I’ll be ready to tell you about mine.”

            They both smile, and Harry sticks out his hand so that he and Louis can shake on it.

“Deal.”

            And in that moment, Louis realizes he’s never felt closer to anyone ever before.

*                      *                      *                      *

            Walking home alone was actually quite nice for a change. After hanging out at the park for a little while longer, and talking about the events of the school day after Louis had left, they decided to parts ways and head back home. Harry doesn’t mind this because the more he walks alone, the better he becomes with directions. Louis doesn’t mind either because the entire time he was seconds away from pulling Harry in and kissing the life out of him, and it could have caused him the one real friend he’s finally started making.

           Since Louis started going to school, he’s always had friends. He used to hang out with kids on his football team or in his class all the time, but eventually he started to see the real nature of all of them. Many of them wanted to be his friend because he was an “elite,” and they only spent time with other “purebloods,” as they put it. Other’s were only his friend because they wanted to have a friend who came from money. And this isn’t Louis just thinking highly of himself, he had this friend who he was really close to, and knew that he didn’t come from a lot. He used to offer to pay for his candy all the time when they went to Dandy’s and other places in town. But one time, Louis didn’t offer to pay because he didn’t bring enough money for the two of them, and his friend said, “Oh…you’re not paying for me?” In that moment Louis realized it had become expected, assumed, that Louis was meant to pay for him because Louis had the money.

           If he just been appreciative of it, he would have never cared and continued to buy his friend whatever he wanted, but it was the fact that he never said, “thank you,” or smiled, or showed a sign of being grateful that made Louis realize they could no longer be friends. After that, Louis just stopped trying altogether. He had his friends in school that he sat with and laughed with, but outside, he went home alone, always. So how did he come to asking Harry to hang out? He’s really not even sure of that himself. Maybe it was because Harry didn’t know him, not enough to know where he comes from. Or maybe it was because Harry looked so happy to see him the next day, and when he admitted he hadn’t spoken to anyone else, it sort of broke Louis’ heart. Or maybe… maybe Louis wanted another reason to see those intoxicating green eyes again.  

*                      *                      *                      *

“Harry, love, can you help me in the kitchen?”

            Walking into the kitchen, Harry helps him mom reach a bowl on the top of the shelf out of her reach.

“Here you are, mum.”

“Thanks.”

            He hands her the bowl and closes the cabinet door. When he turns around, she is peering at him oddly.

“What?”

“I don’t know, you seem, happy?

“Is that a problem?”

            He smiles, knowing that there is a very beautiful blue eyed boy responsible for this happiness.

“Not at all. Suits you nicely in fact.”

“Well, guess I shouldn’t stop what I’m doing then, should I?”

            His mom puts the bowl on the counter, and crosses her arms in front of her chest.

“And what exactly is it that you’re doing, love?”

“Trying to get with this hot babe.”

            Sarcastically, Harry says his words while biting into his fist. Trying to joke how hot this “babe” is.

“Louis?”

            At the sound of Louis’ name coming out of his mom’s mouth, Harry stands frozen and wide eyed, mouth dropped open far enough to drive a car into. She smirks at him, knowing she’s caught on.

“Mum, how’d you know?”

“Let’s just say two little birdies were talking about it earlier.”

            Liam and Niall.

“Dammit Liam.”

            Harry is seconds away from running upstairs and starting a fight with his brother, when he looks over at the solemn expression on his mom’s face.

“Harry, I’m not going to try and change you anymore. I should’ve never done it in the first place. I just want you to know that despite everything that’s happened, I’m so proud of you and whoever or whatever it is you want to be.”

            She starts to tearing up, while Harry feels a huge lump in his throat. He walks over to her, and he gives her a big hug, showing her that there is no animosity anymore, showing her that he really does love her back. The hug lasts for a long time, not sure which one is the first to let go, but once they do they smile and laugh and then hug again. After, Harry walks back to his room to contemplate everything that has happened so quickly. He’s getting close to his family again, his mom is accepting him, and he’s getting close to someone that could be a great friend or something more.

            Sitting on his bed, Harry laughs and tears up again. Never in a million years did he think he would have had the courage to come back home, and if he had (which he did), he never thought things would be ending up like this. He never thought he would be able to feel a part of something, or belong to something more than just himself. He never thought that he would feel happy, a raw and emotional happy that makes waking up in the mornings worth it. He never thought he’d be bantering and having fun with his brothers, and fitting in with them as if nothing had pulled them apart in the first place. And lastly, he never thought he’d be falling for someone. He never thought he would ever open up, leaving his heart and healed wounds vulnerable for someone else to hurt. But then there’s Louis, that seems just as protective of himself as Harry does, and it only makes him want to open up even more. What are the chance that any of this could have happened, he chuckles to himself. How could fate ever be so twisted? 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I am going away for the next couple days, and won't be able to upload the chapters on Friday, so I am uploading them today! Again, they are not beta'd yet so I'm really sorry for the errors. If you like it, please leave kudos and comments! That would mean so much! And my tumblr is afangirlfantasy.tumblr.com if you want to keep track of my uploads, give me one shot/stories ideas, or just follow me! Thanks loves, you're all amazing! xoxo

            Harry has a dream that he’s holding on to someone’s soft and tender hand. His eyes are closed, but he feels himself floating into a starry abyss. Slowly he opens his green eyes, admiring the beautiful world drifting below. In this moment, holding onto this person, he feels safe. It’s an indescribable feeling coursing through his soul, trusting this person wholeheartedly with no rhyme or reason. They continue to fly through the air, this person effortlessly gliding with Harry by his side. When they begin to near an island, their speed slows down, floating carelessly above roaring waters. Within seconds their feet touch soft sand, and finally Harry gets to see the face of his guardian. The person begins to turn their head, Harry’s eyes widen in shock. The familiar smile decorating his face, the familiar fringe falling perfectly in place, and those irresistible blue eyes watching back. Louis.

*                      *                      *                      *

            Friday late afternoon, Harry sits in his room listening to music through his headset. The rest of the school week went by slowly because Louis didn’t show up at all to class. As if Harry wasn’t already thinking about him all the time, he was now thinking about him twice as much because of being so worried. Was Louis still feeling sick? Was he lonely at home? Did he miss Harry? A hundred million questions flutter through his head, but none of them destined to be answered.

“Harry?”

            Niall knocks on Harry’s door.

“Yeah?”

            The door opens slightly, with Niall peeking his head through.

“I think Liam and I are gonna go to the park to kick around a bit. Ya interested?”

            While he’s not truly in the mood to play football, he has nothing else going on at the moment. And besides, he needs to take a break from his own thoughts for a bit.

“Yeah sure.”

            He changes his clothes into sweatpants and a sweatshirt, then heads downstairs to tie on his sneakers. Niall runs to the bathroom quickly, while Liam and Harry wait for him by the front door with the ball.

“Do you want to invite Louis?”

            Liam says Louis’ name just as Harry decides to not think about him.

“Huh?”

“Louis…do you want to invite him?”

“Oh, uhhhh, sure.”

“You don’t have to. Just thought it would be better to play two on two.”

“No yeah, that makes sense. Hold on, let me give him a call.”

            Harry nervously pulls out his cellphone. He’s never called Louis before, but it’s not like it’s that big of a deal or anything. Don’t know why my hands are shaking so much, he jokes. He takes a deep breath and then on his exhale, he clicks the dial button next to Louis’ name. _Ring. Ring. Ring._

“Ayye, Harry! I knew you’d call! What’s good?”

“How did you know?”

“Oh come on, it was only a matter of time before you couldn’t handle how much you missed me.”

“Oh really?”

“Yep, you can’t resist 'The Tommo.'”

“Did you give yourself that nickname?”

            Smiling to himself while he paces around the room with Louis on the phone, Harry is happy to hear Louis in a good mood.

“Well I could call myself what you call me, but “Lou” sounds better coming out of your mouth.”

“But ‘The Tommo,’ really?”

“I do have other nicknames, but I don’t think you’re ready to hear them yet.”

“In that case, I hope I’m never ready to hear them.”

“Don’t kid yourself Harry, I know you’re dying to know.”

“Well, while listening to you be a tease is fun and all, are you gonna ask why I’m calling yet?”

“Oh right, forgot that bit (he clears his throat, which oddly enough turns Harry on). Right Master Dalton, what could you be calling in regards to this fine Friday evening?”

            Laughing, Harry continues playing along with the old English accent.

“Why Louis, my brothers and I were hoping you could take some time out of your busy schedule to join us in a game of footie.”

            Louis’ laugh fills Harry’s head.

“Your accent sucks, but yes I suppose I’ll come play. When are you going?”

“We are about to leave in a minute.”

“Okay, where are you heading to?”

“The park we were at the other night.”

“Cool, I’ll get dressed. See you soon.”

“Right, bye!”

            Harry hangs up the phone, nerves free and now excited with the thought of seeing Louis again. Plus, hanging out his brothers is always fun. He puts his phone away in his pocket and walks back up to the front door where Niall and Liam are waiting.

“So, what did he say?”

            Niall asks.

“He said he’ll meet us there.”

            Both Liam and Niall excitedly say “yes,” while raising their arms in cheer. Harry tries to not show his embarrassment, despite both of their reactions.

“You both are so weird.”

            Niall gives Liam and wink, and with that they head off to the park.

*                      *                      *                      *

            It’s not that Louis’ shirt matches the color of his eyes, or the fact that his black sweatpants fit his ass so well, it’s not how his stomach slightly pushes against the shirt, or how his hair lays perfectly in place. While all of these things add up to the various reasons Harry can’t steady himself, it’s Louis’ smile that ultimately takes his breath away. It’s beautiful and wide, filling up Louis’ whole face with his bright pearly grin. There is nothing more perfect in the whole world, Harry thinks instantly.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

            Niall runs up and whispers into Harry’s ear, and then smacks him on the back. Harry stands laughing in place, not sure how to process Niall’s comment fully yet. Was it really that obvious?

“Harry hurry up!”

            Liam calls out to him, which brings Harry back to the present, pushing him into a run over to the group of boys in the center of the field.

“Sorry. Hey Lou.”

            Liam and Niall give each other a curious look.

“Hey Harry, thanks for inviting me.”

“Yeah no problem. Uh, well, you’ve already met Liam, but this (as he pulls Niall into his side) is Niall. The youngest of the three of us.”

“And the most handsome.”

            Niall jokingly retorts as he and Louis start shaking hands. Louis laughs and then pulls his hands away.

“Right, nice meeting you. So, you guys ready to start?”

“Yeah, let’s divide the teams. I’ll make this easy for us, Harry and Louis you be together, Niall and I will be together. Fair?”

“Liam, you and Niall play way more than Louis and I do. That’s a bit unfair, don’t you think?”

            Harry replies back to Liam’s suggestion of teams. This time though, Louis interjects.

“Harry I play a lot. I used to play on the football team until last year.”

            Turning to face him better, Harry’s face is apologetic.

“Oh shit, sorry Lou. I shouldn’t have assumed. Okay, okay teams are fine.”

            Louis and Harry start walking to the opposite side of the field from Liam and Niall. Niall yells out in enthusiasm.

“Get ready to get your arses pounded!”

            Harry and Louis burst out with laughter, Niall goes to high-five Liam thinking he made a good comeback, while Liam stares at him with his mouth open wide. Harry yells from across the field.

“Oh yeah, Niall? You’re going to _pound_ our arses?!”

            It finally dawns on Niall why they are laughing so hard; Liam too starts laughing along.

“Oh fuck!”

            Niall yells as Liam pats him on the shoulder.

“It’s okay Niall, you tried.”

“You guys ready to play yet? Louis and I are getting old just standing over here.”

            Harry shouts at them, provoking them to start playing the game. Liam yells back with a smirk.

“Good! It’ll make winning that much easier!”

            With that being said, all the boys bend their knees and narrow their eyes. They feel the steady drum of excitement, as it courses through their veins. Harry and Louis look at each, and Louis gives a slight nod and a devilish smirk. Harry nods and then glances at Louis’ ass. Liam yells out, looking too determined to win the game.

“Alrighty twats, counting it down. 5-4-3-2-1!”

      


	11. Chapter 11

“I can’t believe you are that good.”

            Niall says with eyes open wide.

“I can’t believe you are that good.”

            Liam repeats after Niall.

“I can’t believe you are that good.”

            Harry follows, while all three stare at Louis dumfounded. Louis shakes his head and chuckles.

“You guys are crazy. I am not that good!”

            Niall replies excitedly to Louis.

“Are you kidding! You just…you just destroyed us. We did not stand a chance, you…you were bloody brilliant!”

            Trying not to show how happy it makes him feel to be complimented, Louis just smirks slightly. But then Harry starts too, and Louis can’t contain himself once Harry’s complimenting him as well.

“Yeah, Lou, you were incredible. I mean, wow. And you said you don’t play for the school anymore?”

“Nope, I needed a break from it. Suddenly felt like a lot of pressure, and I just wasn’t ready for it.”

            Harry senses something more in Louis’ story, but notes to have the conversation another time. Liam picks up the ball off the ground, and then calls out to Louis next.

“Well after that great game, I am hungry! Louis, do you want to come over our place for dinner? I think mum is making us pasta.”

“Yeah, come back with us!”

            Niall adds after Liam.

“Actually, I was thinking of taking Harry to town, as long you guys don’t mind me stealing him away.”

            Louis says it jokingly, but Liam and Niall look at each other briefly. It was so quick Louis didn’t even notice, but Harry did, and he saw the smitten looks in their eyes. Niall responds not a second later though, as if nothing had occurred.

“Yeah, don’t even bother bringing him back, we don’t need him.”

“Hey! I know where you live!”

“Oooh, I’m so scared!”

            Niall responds back sarcastically, and just as Harry starts to chase him down the park, Liam grabs Niall by pinching his ear.

“Come on you tyrant. Alrighty boys, have fun! Bye! Don’t bring him back home too late!”

            Harry’s face flushes as Liam and Niall walk off, leaving Harry and Louis alone in the park. He starts to sweat a little, suddenly feeling the small space between him and Louis. They look at each other, Harry noticing that Louis seems surprisingly content.

“So Lou, we’re going to town?”

“Yeah, I never got to bring you on Monday, so I’ve got to make up for that. Plus, I’m pretty hungry too, so getting food is never a bad thing.”

“True. Cool, I’m in, as long as you tell me what you did all week while you were out.”

“That’s it?”

“Yep, that’s it.”

“Piece of cake, I’ll tell you every little detail too.”

            Harry steps closer into Louis so that their chests are nearly touching.

“Oh, I do hope so.”

            Then he gives Louis a wink, the most teasing and sexy wink Louis has ever witnessed, before stepping away and laughing. Louis is frazzled, beyond frazzled. Before he can gather himself together, Harry starts walking towards town, Louis quickly following behind.

“Okay, well I guess I should start with Tuesday, since we last saw each other Monday night. Tuesday I woke up, showered, ate cereal, laid in bed till 4, got up, ate some soup, then played videogames till I fell asleep. Wednesday I did everything exactly the same, except I ate a nice salad for dinner. Thursday was a little different, me mum and dad came home and forced me to go to the doctors, who said I was fine. Then Friday I stayed in bed all day again, while they repacked their bags and left for Punta Cana (exhales loudly). Yep, so that’s it, don’t think I missed anything.”

            But Louis did. He left out the fact that Monday night after he left Harry, he had another vision. He saw himself flying above a grand wooden ship, and over a luscious green island full of laughter and joy. In his dream he felt at home, a feeling he’s never felt before inside the cage of his parents’ house. The vision coming forth however, made him violently ill, and he spent his night afterwards releasing his day’s intake. The next day he continued to feel ill, and then Wednesday he had another vision. This vision was so dreamlike, he and Harry were cuddled inside a room, laying soft kisses on one another’s skin. This time the vision came, it didn’t hurt him as bad, but he still felt too exhausted to move. The doctor he saw had nothing to prescribe him with, and figured he was just catching a bad stomach bug or the flu. He said there was nothing to worry about, but Louis was worried, tremendously.

“That sounds pretty eventful. You should have told me though, I would’ve loved to come over and hide away in your room with you.”

“And play videogames with me?”

“And maybe more…”

            Louis’ heart skips, nearly hopping out of his chest.

“Harry, I think you have to be the biggest flirt on the face of this planet.”

            Louis does it unconsciously, barely stepping over that thin line from friend to crush, but it’s now out there. Admitting that he knows Harry is flirty, admitting that he is aware of Harry’s advances, admitting that he feels some kind of way for Harry. He holds his breath, too afraid to breathe until Harry says something. What have I done, Louis thinks.

“How about just the biggest flirt on this sidewalk?”

            Louis’ not sure if Harry is just trying to make the situation better or worse. Is he trying to flirt more, or is he trying to go back to the friend zone?

“You mean between the two of us? Or are you including the homeless man over there, because I’ve heard he’s got a way with the ladies.”

            Harry laughs loudly, and then goes back to the conversation. Louis gave him an in, he opened the door; he’s going to just go for it and see what happens. He hopes that if he confesses his feelings, and Louis doesn’t feel that way, that they can still be friends. But unfortunately, who knows?

“Oh he’s a total lady killer, but I’m talking about us two, especially because there’s no chance in hell we could win against him.”

“So you’re a bigger flirt than me?”

“I sense some doubt.”

“Probably because there’s doubt.”

            They both smirk at each other, and Harry feels his heart flutter as he loves their quick banter. But… but could he really not be friends with Louis, he wonders. Can he really take this another step, and potentially lose him for good?

“How would you like me to prove that I am by far the better flirt?”

            Harry goes a step further; he’s going to test it. Test it before it’s too late. If Louis takes the bait he’ll confess, if not, he’ll back out.

“Hmmm… how about, how about…”

            Harry’s waiting patiently, but nervously, waiting for Louis to say it…“flirt with _me_.”

 “I’ve got it! Flirt with those girls over there!”

            Harry looks down the street and sees three girls standing in a circle outside a restaurant they are about to pass.

“You want me to flirt with them?”

            Harry cocks his head, he feels overwhelmingly upset by Louis’ request. Louis doesn’t see it though; he just feels his nerves calm as he barely misses another attack by Harry. No, Louis won’t let Harry win, he won’t let Harry get to him. He knows Harry doesn’t feel that way about him, so he’s not going to put himself out there and ask him to flirt with him, just to hear Harry laugh and say no. Louis knows better than to do something so naïve.

“Yeah, they’re pretty.”

            Harry thinks the only person whose pretty around here, is Louis. But he keeps that to himself, like so many other things.

“Ehhh, I don’t know. Maybe some other time. Anyways, where are we headed to today?”

            Louis and Harry are both glad for the subject change. Even though Louis didn’t want Harry to flirt with him, he genuinely didn’t want to see Harry flirt with anyone else either.

“I was thinking we could go to the diner, they have the best food I think I’ve ever eaten. At least in this town.”

“Sounds good to me.”

            With that the two boys walk towards the diner, hungry and heartbroken.

*                *                      *                      *         

“Welcome to the Tasty Tavern! My name is Claire, and I’ll be taking care of you this evening. Can I start you boys off with something to drink?”

            They both look at each other before Harry gestures for Louis to go first.

“I’ll just have a water.”

“Yeah, same.”

            The waitress scribbles down the drinks on her notepad quickly.

“Great! I’ll get those right out for you.”

            She walks away, leaving Harry and Louis by themselves after having a somewhat lackluster conversation on the way over. Louis decides to start talking first, he wants to enjoy his time with Harry tonight, not waste it awkwardly fidgeting with his fork.

“So, this place has been around forever. I don’t know anyone who hasn’t been here before. Well, except for you. Although, chances are you’ve been here and you just can’t seem to remember.”

“Yeah, it kinda feels familiar, but I can’t recall why I feel that way.”

            Louis nods his head.

“With your memory, is it just like a select number of things you’ve forgotten, or…”

“It’s most stuff honestly. I don’t remember really anything under the age of eight. I vaguely remember the stuff that was prominent in my life, like my home, my family obviously, my room. Things that were there all the time are fuzzy, but still around in my brain. Everything else just sort of faded away.”

“Does that scare you at all? Not remembering?”

            Harry fidgets his hands through his hair, making Louis want to reach out and touch it too.

“I think if I knew I had forgotten something important, than it would bother me. But I can’t remember anything, so I can’t remember if there was something or someone that I needed to remind myself about. It’s weird. I just don’t know any different. Sometimes I recall random things that don’t seem to have any relevance, but that only really happens once something’s triggered the memory, but that hasn’t happened a whole lot.”

“When was the last time that happened?”

“It happened a couple weeks ago when I was playing with Liam and Niall. I had a memory of me playing footie with some friends of mine back in primary, but I could hardly recognize their faces.”

“Wow, that’s crazy.”

“Yeah… but enough about me, let’s talk about you.”

“That’s gonna be a short conversation.”

“No, really. Tell me why you quit the football team.”

            Louis leans back against the chair.

“I loved it, I still do. It’s always been a fun thing for me to do, careless. But then the coach said to me that he wanted me to be the assistant captain, and then another year and I could be the actual captain. I…I didn’t want that. I didn’t want the pressure of running and leading the team. It was scary for me, so I don’t know, I just quit altogether.”

“So you’re scared of responsibility? Or is it the commitment?”

“No, I’m scared of growing up.”

            Harry’s eyes widen for a second to show that he was not expecting that answer. But he could tell it was the truth.

“Growing up?”

“Yeah. Suddenly everyone was getting more serious about football because they wanted to be scouted for uni. They didn’t want to play for fun anymore, it was serious, it was about their futures. Being the captain meant that I was getting set up too, for a future I didn’t know I even wanted.”

“I mean I don’t disagree, it is scary when you start thinking about things like that. But time is going to keep passing, and at some point you might look back and regret the things you were too scared to do.”

“I don’t know. I can’t, I can’t explain how I feel Harry. I just don’t feel like this is my life, that this is my destiny.”

            Harry sits quietly analyzing Louis’ face, taking in his seemingly uncomfortable expression.

“Lou, I don’t want you to feel embarrassed, or that I’m judging you. I’m not, and I wouldn’t. To be honest, I understand how you feel a lot more than I think you think I do. I don’t know what I’m doing with my life, and it’s been great having my family back, but I still don’t feel fully apart of them. It’s the same with this town, I don’t fully feel at home. I don’t feel like I’m where I belong yet, and it’s the hardest feeling in the world to try and explain. So yeah, I get it.”

            Astounded. Louis is completely taken away. Harry doesn’t judge him, and not only that, but truly comprehends the way he’s been feeling his whole life. How is that even possible?

“I’ve been judged by a lot of people in my life, I’m sorry I assumed the same about you.”

“If anything, I want you to tell me more. I want you to be completely honest with me, because I want to be completely honest with you too.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, really.”

            Louis and Harry both start smiling sheepishly at one another, and then before they say another word, the waitress comes back with their drinks.

“Here you go loves. Are you ready to order now?”

            Louis hands her his and Harry’s menus.

“Yeah, we’ll both get the “All-American” burger with chili cheese chips.”

“Great! I’ll put that in right away.”

            As soon as she turns away, Harry stares at Louis with a creepy and confused face.

“What?”

“You ordered for me…”

“Yeah, well this is the best burger they’ve got, and if you’re going to do this you need to do it right.”

“Okay, but this time, I am paying. And I’m paying for both of us, so do not try to be sneaky about it like last time.”

“Fine, deal.”

            Even though Louis reacts as if he is upset at giving in, he’s actually unimaginably happy about it. For the first time ever, someone who knows where Louis comes from financially, is still insisting to pay. Harry doesn’t know, and can’t tell, but Louis feels exceedingly grateful for having Harry as a friend.

 


	12. Chapter 12

“But that burger was the best burger ever! Hands down!”

            Harry is screaming in the street while walking next to Louis. They start heading away from the diner, already making their way towards Harry’s house.

“Glad you liked it!”

“Hey Lou, why don’t I walk you home today?”

“That’s okay.”

“No, I… I really want to.”

            His cheeks flush slightly pink, but Harry tries hard not to show emotion in what he is saying.

“Okay, well I guess I won’t fight you on it.”

“Good, because you wouldn’t have won if you tried.”

            Harry smirks, and Louis licks the bottom of his soft pink lips. Despite his best efforts, Harry’s reminded how hard it is trying to stay friends.

“By the way, what are you planning on doing tomorrow?”

            Louis asks quietly.

“Sleeping in. Why, you doing anything fun or exciting?”

“Nope.”

“Want to do nothing together?”

“Only if you make me breakfast.”

 

*                *                      *                      *

            The walk back from Louis’ house was highly needed. Harry felt drunk off Louis, consumed undeniably in his smell, his eyes, and his perfect smile. Harry was intoxicated, and was feeling serious withdrawals from just the half an hour since he’s been home. But the thought of being able to see him again tomorrow was enough to barely hold him over for the night. His brothers were out with friends still, and his mom had gone to sleep ages ago, so Harry decides that it’s as good a time as any to get down how he’s been feeling about all of this. His doctor told him a long time ago to write journal entries, to talk about his “episodes,” but since he hasn’t had any he just writes about the things that are affecting him most. Louis is very much affecting him right now, and he needs to get it all out of him or he’s going to burst.

*                *                      *                      *

            Louis’ sweat soaked body stirs in the night, and despite his restless movements, he’s sound asleep. Once again he dreams of a land far far away, covered in acres of beauty and mystery. He soars high above, watching the island hum down below. The warm breeze caresses his body like a blanket, and he follows it’s lead as it swirls to the ground. As he plants his feet, he spots six pairs of eyes staring at from a few feet away, all smiling brighter than the sun.

“Peter!”

            One excited and chubby child yells out.

“Yes!”

            Louis’ body responds automatically, though it’s not his name.

“Is it true?”

“Is what true?”

            Another brown eyed child jumps in this time.

“That you lost your shadow!”

“Ohhh that?! Yes! That darn thing just won’t stick!”

            Louis keeps responding as if his mind and body already know what to say, even though he himself, has no idea what’s going on.

“How are you gonna find it?”

“Tink, of course!”

            Tink? What the hell is a “tink,” he thinks. But all the boys nod their heads in agreement, somehow completely understanding. Now a child with a teddy bear begins to talk.

“Peter, when will you be back?”

            Who is this Peter they keep talking about?

“As soon as I catch that sneaky shadow, I’ll be back! But I can’t talk anymore, I really must be off!”

            As Louis pushes his feet into the ground and flies off into the air, all the boys down below begin waving and yelling out goodbyes. Smiling, he turns his body around from facing the ground, to find a tiny little light shinning ahead of him. Without a second guess, he knows to follow that light no matter what.

*                *                      *                      *

            Harry jumps out of bed, no, LEAPS out of bed when he wakes up the next morning. He barely slept, too eager to see Louis and for what the day could bring. Before he runs into the shower, he checks his phone to find that it’s only seven a.m., so no one in his home is awake. Perfect. Letting the water burn his skin, he washes and scrubs every inch of him, making sure that’s he’s spotlessly clean. Once he’s out of the shower, he brushes his teeth rapidly, runs back into his room, throws on some jeans, a blue and white plaid button down shirt, grabs his jacket, and runs out.

            Walking outside, he feels the cold air hitting his face, and he breathes in. Harry’s pretty sure that Louis is nowhere near up right now, but he doesn’t care. In fact, if he could even join him in his comfortable queen bed, that would make this day ten times more amazing than he feels it already is. As the thought of cuddling up to Louis races in his mind, Harry’s feet move faster, carrying him to Louis’ in record time. He nervously rings the doorbell, hoping that there is no one here besides Louis. The door creaks open, and Harry is half expecting to find Cosette on the other side. Instead, he finds the face of the boy he is most excited to see.

“Louis!”

            He doesn’t even wait, he runs up to him and grabs him in a hug before awkwardly letting go and stepping inside.

“You’re awfully chipper this morning. Have a good wank?”

            Harry giggled, especially because Louis had a serious case of “sleepy face,” in which his eyes were squinty and hair a mess. Harry thought he looked absolutely adorable and he wanted to pull him back to bed and snog his face off, but as always, he couldn’t. And too, Harry’s sure Louis is slightly annoyed by him right now, which he’s okay with.

“No (Harry says drawn out and teasingly)! Just excited to hang out. Are you going back to bed or you want me to make you breakfast?”

            Louis’ eyes opened completely now, he forgot that he made that comment to Harry, and he didn’t realize he would actually do it.

“How about I go back to bed, and you bring me my breakfast when you’re done.”

“Sure!”

“Wait, what? Harry I was joking. Hope you don’t think that I would truly demand that of my friend.”

            Louis is flabbergasted, Harry is literally smiling and walking into his kitchen without even looking back at him. He was seriously joking. Just trying to be an arse because his head is reeling right now, and he barely slept, and this dumbass comes in with hugs and giggles. Bloody hell. Louis shakes his head and then heads back up to his room. If the boy insists, he thinks, who is he to try and stop him?

            Louis doesn’t really fall back asleep when he hits his bed. He sits fidgeting with his hair, and adjusting his shirt so that his stomach doesn’t look like it has infinite rolls. It doesn’t take as long as he expects for the smell of food to waft through his home and into his room. His mouth starts drooling, and his stomach growls in anticipation of being able to eat something so delicious.

“I hope you’re hungry!”

            Harry’s chipper voice yells from the stairs, Louis can hear his footsteps as they climb up towards him.

“Only for you!”

            Louis yells back, but quickly shuts his mouth with his own hands as if that could take back the words he just screamed. With some friends you can say flirty things and know they aren’t meant that way, but Louis can’t say those things to Harry. He can’t make sexual jokes to Harry without feeling his insides twits, and his palms sweat, and his mind racing to actual thoughts he’s been trying to avoid. When Harry enters the room, he silently stares at Louis, seeming surprised by what Louis just yelled. The food in his arms looks delicious, but Harry puts it down on the desk instead of bringing it over to the bed.

“Were you serious?”

            And there is it. His only true friend suddenly slipping through his fingers. He lost him, he crossed that fragile line, and now there was no way of fixing what’s been broke. Louis swallows, what can he say? Sure, he only meant it as a joke, but at the same time he does want Harry. He wants Harry in the worst possible way that anyone could be wanted, and he wants him now. Just look at him, Louis thinks, he fucking hot as hell and he’s standing innocently in my room. A helpless sheep in a lion’s den.

“I…I…”

            Louis can’t get out what he wants to say, but his and Harry’s are eyes are locked, staring at each other while trying to read what the other one is thinking. Louis doesn’t move, but suddenly, Harry takes a step. And then one more, and another. Louis’ heart beats loudly every time Harry gets closer, and he’s genuinely forgotten how to breathe.

“Yes?”

            Harry says it so eagerly, and it makes all of Louis’ body blow up in flames. Harry gets down on his knees so that he and Louis are just about eye level. If Louis’ mind could work he’d be gasping for air at this point, but all of his major bodily functions short-wired and have sparked out.

“Harry, I…”

            And without getting to say another word, Harry lunges forward and takes the first move that he’s been waiting for since day one. Harry’s mouth presses hard against Louis, and it stirs a hunger within him that he’d been trying to suppress. His hands feel around, grabbing Louis’ back, grabbing his luscious hips, pulling his soft hair. Feeling and smelling Louis this close makes Harry’s body shudder. He’s overstimulated, every ounce of him needs Louis, and he never wants to give this up. There isn’t a single better feeling in the world.

            Louis on the other hand is in a state of shock. Harry’s kissing him. Harry’s kissing him. He feels the boy’s warm lips caress his own, and his body reacts and responds in way he’s never known before. It’s infuriating how good it feels, but he doesn’t want to let go, he doesn’t want to stop. He gives in to his desires and let’s Harry feel and grab him, exploring Louis’ body and the secrets that it holds. Louis goes to do the same, beginning to trace his fingers just above Harry’s pants when the boy jumps back instantly, eyes wide. Louis is still in a state of shock, he doesn’t move or comprehend what it is happening before it’s already begun. Harry looks at him and then turns and rushes out of his room. Louis stays motionless as he hears Harry put his shoes on below, and walk out the door.

            Louis’ head falls back on his pillow as he finally takes a huge inhale for air. He touches his lips slightly, still amazed at how Harry felt against him. He smirks, thinking to himself, turns out Harry wasn’t the sheep after all…


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone, so I will be updating. At some point, I will be updating. But right now, I've been sort of swept away by other stories I'm writing, and it's taking me a bit to get back into this one. But I promise, it is my goal to keep writing this! Sorry for leaving it unfinished for now! If you want to get updates or anything, just check out my tumblr! Thanks so much xxx

 

[Tumblr](afangirlfantasy.tumblr.com)


End file.
